2013.12.28 - Alien Abduction
Scott awakens with a start. The room was once a sterile and advanced-looking medbay, advanced machinery beeping and whirring all around them. A bright, white light shines down on the metal 'beds' that Scott and Jean occupy alongside each other. A large window looks out to space beyond, stars flying past at a blur. In the corner, something that looks like a remote-control helicopter made to look part dragonfly hovers over a selection of alien-looking medical instruments. Jean's return to the land of the conscious is slower than Scott's, which is probably a fortunate thing for the dragonfly bot. Otherwise, it'd probably be shattered against the wall, the medical instruments scattered by a telekinetic burst. As it is, however, the woman called Phoenix groans softly, stirring in half-sleep, body sluggish to repel the effects of whatever knocked them out before. (Though, if those holding them have any idea who she is, that may be by design. Does anyone really want to risk the Phoenix awakening in a flash of cosmic fire and fury?) “Please peace, Corsair-Son,” the floating dragonfly helicopter buzzes, turning suddenly and hovering over between Scott and Jean, “My name. Sikorsky. Harm - I mean you none.” Scott stares wide-eyed at the alien calling itself Sikorsky, slowly moving to the edge of the bed and reaching out to place a reassuring hand on Jean's shoulder. The alien might not fully know what Jean is capable of, but Scott does. “What do you want from us?” As Scott lays his hand on Jean's shoulder, the telepath winces, a headache forming behind her eyes. She rolls her head, eyes fluttering open, and struggles to sit up as Sikorsky introduces itself. Focussing is an interesting challenge, but Scott's firm voice is a touchstone. Taking a deep breath, she pushes the headache from her mind with nothing more than a determined desire to ignore it, and looks around. "Where are we?" “The Starjammer you are aboard. Peace-sleep, Longknife-Friend, for speed – upon you, had to inflict. Long term side-effects. There are none.” Sikorsky flies in small circles about Jean and Scott, a small metallic device secured in it's claws. Satisfied, it begins to buzz away as the door opens and the gigantic, reptilian alien from back a the cabin stoops his head to enter. “We owe you an explanation,” the reptile alien explains, hands outstretched apologetically, “We need your help, small mammals.” The Starjammer? Jean eyes Scott sidelong. ~ Your father's ship? ~ she reaches out to him telepathically. It's only been a couple of months since Scott returned from space... and only a few more beyond that since Jean last saw Corsair, herself. Even still, she regards Sikorsky a trifle warily as it buzzes around her. By the time the godzilla morph enters the room, however, she has eased herself to her feet and stands beside the man who would be her fiance. "Help with what?" Scott remains silent, almost sullen as he listens to the aliens speak. Jean's telepathic question is answered with a simple yes, coupled with a sidelong glance and a nod. “Corsair has been taken prisoner and we do not know where,” the giant alien replies, “He left a means of finding him but we cannot operate it. It will recognise you.” The reptile then turns it's eyes to Jean, “And we are aware of your vast power. We were fortunate to find you both together.” Jean winces some at the reference to the Phoenix. Given how recently the golden raptor was felt out in the cosmos, this isn't really a surprise. She was simply hoping not to call on its power again too soon. She's not entirely sure her synapses can handle it. ~ Your call, ~ she tells Scott, now. ~ Your father. How do you want to play this? ~ It's amazing, really, how easily the psychic link between them settles into place once more. ~ I don't think we've got a choice, ~ Scott answers, frowning to himself, ~ I can't just refuse. But I can ask them to take you back? It's too much of them to ask you to use that power again. ~ The silent conversation between the pair prompts the reptile creature to speak again. “I am called Ch'od. There will be time later to explain in detail. But we would not ask if we had another choice. Corsair has been quite adamant that we are not to involve you.” A pause and Ch'od shrugs his massive shoulders, “Except, that is, for this particular situation.” ~ I'm not going anywhere without you, ~ Jean sends decisively. She absorbs what Ch'od is saying, but Scott is still her focus. A beat. ~ I'll manage. It's your father. ~ She turns her attention on Ch'od, straightening. "Well, then. Guess you'd better tell us what, exactly, the situation is." Category:Log